hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hen'i ari
Hen'i ari was the humanoid horse of Chimera Ant and the prototype of the Royal Guards of the Ant King Chimera. She is also considered the 'beginning of the end,' or someone as strong (or stronger) than Neferpitou. Appearance As a horse humanoid, it has a large size with a slightly eccentric taste. She has medium length brown hair and a small tail at the back. On her right ear she wears blue and white stripes and a red masquerade mask with a white frame, which she consistently wears. Her eyes are blue and show strong confidence. Her clothes include a red coat, blue skirt, yellow blouse and a large number of accessories. Personality Hen'i ari is the person responsible, especially for her divisions. Despite her status, she turned out to be quite naive and unaware when it comes to dirty people's material. However, when it comes to Mercy after they accidentally share their first kiss, she tries to assault her and collect 'love nectar'. She also has the 'yandere' personality, as shown when she held the scissors at Killua's throat, when she noticed how much time Mercy and Killua had spent together. Another example of her showing her crazy side is that she threatened to kill Mercy, only to keep her with her forever. Skills As a prototype of the Royal Guard, Hen'i ari is one of the most powerful Chimera ants to live and one of the strongest characters in the series. They fought and killed Panther, a powerful Pro Hunter, suffering only minor damage and shortly after the discovery of Nen. She is very fast and one of the best warriors. Her strength seems to triple when she is overwhelmed by the desire to have Mercy. Finally, we also learn that she is very strong because she can survive a fall from a great height. Double Acceleration Hen'i ari can normally travel at great speed, barely noticeable with the help of Gyo, after accelerating her speed is comparable to the sound. Her normal head hardens under enormous pressure in a process known as dilatation, which probably lowers its wind resistance, enabling it to reach inhuman speeds. The only known objects that can surpass this is the reusable space shuttle and president of Netero with the assassin-Zeno. Death system Advanced technique combining melee combat with Nen. During the fight, she is surrounded by pressure Nen on her back and shoulders. This technique allows to 'neutralize' the opponent's moves in addition to strengthened arms and legs during a skirmish. Nen itself can be controlled and shoots enemies from her body and can cause huge explosions. Speed Invention Hen'i ari has a similar ability to freezing. When released, the cold pillar rises above it and covers a wide area around it. Hen'i ari can freeze everything in its sphere of influence. Anything in this place freezes and falls apart in a few seconds. Although powerful, she is also dangerous because the slightest mistake can kill her. Because Hen'i ari and everything in its vicinity is frozen, any sudden movement or prolonged use may end in her wounds and even death. Quotes * (Do Miłosierdzia) „Chcę cię posmakować!” * (To Mercy) 'No! I will not abandon them! I've done so much to get your love! Don't I deserve some feeling in return ?! Mercy, you're just too cruel! You know you only need me ' * (To Neferpitou) 'Before the king is born, I will convince my queen to live with us! It's a great idea!' * (To Killua) 'I don't feel anything. I have never felt any emotions since I can remember. With other ants I pretended to be normal, but inside I felt completely empty.It's not as scary as it seems, I will do anything for Mercy. I will not let anyone stand between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care how much and whose blood I need to shed. I won't let anyone take her from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters.Mercy will be mine. There is no other choice, so it's time to get rid of you ' * (To Peggy) 'Nobody saw my Mercy. What if I never see her again? What if no one ever finds her?My poor Mercy. I miss her so much. And if you are wise you must know how to steal her humanity without change. Death can and must be decent.' Trivia * Ayano Aishi from 'Yandere Simulator' and El Condor Pasa from 'Uma Musume' are inspired. * She secretly collects the hearts of the people she killed. She wants to give them to the person she loves. * Her name 'Hen'i ari' in Japanese means a mutated ant. * Ant Queen laid her as to check how power the Guard King would be. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Enhancer Category:Chimera Ants